Cowbow Swan
by TrisscarPrisstal
Summary: Emma is a young photographer trying to catch a break. Killian is a singer who wanted to leave the spotlight for a while. He went to the country, in attempts to remember who he is. Emma was assigned to interview him, and in a desperate attempt to get it, she agreed to stay with him for half a year. The two learn a lot could happen in half a year.


The sun beating down failed to prevent the hundreds of cars whizzing by. Emma glanced up at the tall building, squinting slightly as she tried to get a perspective on its height. Taking a deep breath she glanced back down to the sidewalk, straightning her shoulders.

"C'mon Em. You got this" she muttered to herself

Pushing open the clear, glass door Emma scaned the area out of habit. A kind looking man caught her eye, and began heading over to her cheerfully. His forest green eyes crinkled with warmth as he outstretched his hand to her.

"Well hello there. May I help you?" he asked, an English accent seeping through.

"I'm Emma Swan. Looking for Regina Mills?" she asked thankful that her voice sounded confident.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Robin Locksley. Reg - Ms. Mills" he started, blushing slightly at his error "is right on the third floor. Hers is the black door - you can't miss it."

"Thank you Mr. Locksley" Emma replied a polite smile in place.

Quickly she located the elevator and hit the clearly marked 3 on one of the buttons. Tapping her foot impatiently Emma watched the red number on the top right hand corner slowly change. After what seemed like forever and a day the doors opened up, and Emma stepped out, locating the black door.

"Well Ms. Swan you certainly seem talented and qualified. Your pictures are some of the best I've seen in years."

Emma blinked at the praise. As an orphan she wasn't used to much compliments and they still managed to catch her off guard. Not to see impolite however, Emma gave a small smile to the lady sitting across from her.

"But" she continued, still looking through the file of photos "you have no experience. No work experience that I can see anyways. I've got a dozen photographers waiting with other experience I can cross reference"

Emma nodded acknowledging the cats. It was true, she was twenty-six, fresh out of college and had quit her job at Burger King. She was barely holding onto her apartment, her friends giving her loans and trying to hep her. Still she needed this job, and had to somehow convince the woman sitting behind the desk that.

"You're right. But the thing is all of those people out there, all they can do is take photos. I can do interviews, write. I can get to know people." Emma replied nearly pleading.

Ms. Mills studied her for a couple of moments, as Emma crossed her fingers hoping. She was chewing on her inner cheeks, her brow furrowed the slightest bit out of worry. As she opened her mouth to give her verdict, Emma leaned the slightest bit.

"All right Ms. Swan. I"ll give you a shot." she started, smiling slightly at the look of relief on Emma's face. "On of course one condition. I want to make sure you can actually do what you claim. So I'll give you information on this one person, and I want you to go down there and get an interview by them. Get to really know them, write a report with pictures and come back with it all. If I'm impressed, then welcome aboard. If not, I'm afraid you're going to be back on the market"

Emma bit the inside of her cheeks, worry starting to enter her chest. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Consider it done. Whos the person?"

Regina smiled and leaned back into her chair. "Thats what I like to hear Ms. Swan"

She began shuffling through her drawer full of files and finally pulled one out, slamming the door shut. She motioned for Emma to look through it, and cautiously she did. Opening it up a single picture of man nestled there.

Holy crap.

First thought that ran through her mind. Holy crap. It was evident that he was gorgeous with scruffy black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had scruffy facial hair on him, his eyebrow arched. A black v-neck t-shirt showed off some of his chest hair nicely, and revealed his well toned arms. Emma continued gazing down at the man until her employer cleared her throat. She look up, blinking several times, reminding herself where and whom she was with.

With a smile in place Ms. Mills stood up offering her hand.

"So Ms. Swan, I take it you're interested?"


End file.
